From Unseen Eyes
by orphan mia
Summary: A look at how Hermione and Snape got together from an intesesting POV. R&R!


This is my first fanfic, so any types of reviews are greatly appreciated. –Mia-

Through Unseen Eyes

I say I am glad that I took to watching my live soap opera. Oh, I mean Hermione and Snape. Frankly, I never suspected them to be civil to each other.

Hermione was two weeks from finishing her seventh year at Hogwarts. All was going calmly until Voldermort killed her parents.

She had found out when a letter came to her in Double Potions. I remember hearing about it from McGonagall and Flitwick. According to them, Hermione had run out of the dungeons crying. Ron and Harry had found her in the Common room, sobbing into the robes of the Head of their House.

Then, three days later, the war between Voldermort and the Wizarding World had been declared.

School was let out early, and all the seventh years had a rushed graduation ceremony. It was hardly a party, seeing as everyone was looking over their shoulders, scared of the Dark Lord.

It was when Hermione wanted to go with Harry and Ron to the Order of the Phoenix that things took on an interesting turn.

McGonagall said no. I was there when she raised her voice to the All-Knowing-Granger. I had never heard Minerva so enraged since Albus was killed. McGonagall insisted that Hermione stay at Hogwarts for the summer.

I thought it was a smart idea of Minerva. Hogwarts was said to be one of the safest places in our world. But sometimes we come to doubt that.

It all started when Hermione got restless and started complaining about being unable to help her friends in the war that Minerva gave in.

"Alright Hermione, I'll let you help with the war, but you may not like my suggestion."

"Please Professor! I don't care! I'll do anything you ask!"

I knew she would. Hermione could so anything she put her mind to.

"You can become Professor Snape's apprentice. I'll inform him, and he'll tell you when to show up to the dungeons."

I saw Granger's face pale, but she didn't object. I really admire that girl. She's got a strong soul, that one.

I had gotten distracted for a few days, but then I remembered Granger's apprenticeship. So I found myself gliding in the dungeons more often.

At first it was boring or incredibly suspenseful. Neither one talked unless it was Snape telling Hermione what potion to make next. The suspense of who was going to crack under the silence first was killing me.

The funny thing was that the both of them did at once. It started about two weeks after the whole affair had started. Small conversations about ingredients had emerged. I grinned in spite of myself.

One day, while making a potion to make a smoke screen when thrown, Snape dropped one of the vials. His face was in pain as his nails dug into his arm.

My eyes went wide as I saw the Dark Mark in his skin. I had to suppress a gasp as I saw smoke rising from his arm.

"Professor-"

"Stay away!"

He sounded like a wild animal. Hermione looked terrified as he glared at her and then disappeared quickly.

I had almost forgotten that he was still one of _them. _He had killed Dumbledore. The Ministry of Magic had grinded him hard, but in the end, he returned to Hogwarts. Not many staff members trusted him after that. I didn't.

Then when I saw his face while working with Granger, I realized that he hated himself. If he spilled something on himself, he would take his time to remove it, no matter how dangerous the substance was. If Hermione was in danger, he would waste no time assisting her.

He certainly valued her more than himself. I snapped back to the present. Hermione was biting her lip. She soon busied herself and made some tea.

When she was done with that, she straightened up the dungeons. I say, Miss Granger made the dungeons look halfway decent, if that is even possible.

When Snape returned, he was visibly tired. He staggered over to his chair and fell into it. Hermione was doing a good job at keeping her eyes dry and her head straight.

She brought him a cup of tea and made him drink it. If it wasn't such a dramatic scene, I would have laughed, not caring if they heard me.

Snape's glare, but surrendering and drinking the tea was priceless.

After that, the conversations grew more comfortable. Some would call it friendly. It was during one of their countless brewing days that I was rewarded with my patience.

Trying to get the same ingredient, the two greatest minds reached for the substance. Their fingers touched for the briefest of moments.

Christmas came early this year as far as I am concerned. Who knew staying in the dungeons all day could be so fun? Hermione quickly withdrew her hand while Snape was slower to react. I think he was recovering from being in contact with another human.

I was cheering silently for days. It was when Snape was summoned again that my mood was ruined. He looked at Hermione, who was scared.

"I'll be back."

And just like that, he was gone. It was a mall statement, but it seemed to comfort our genius friend.

Except this time, Snape was gone for a long time. I don't know how many hours, but I was getting tired and this is coming from a person who never sleeps.

Granger was about to break down and go to McGonagall when Snape returned. Hermione smiled, but her rush of relief was destroyed when she saw just how ashen his face was.

He fell to the floor as soon as he appeared. I knew what had happened to him. He was still recovering from the Cruciatus curse. I shivered. Thank Merlin that I never had to go through pain like that when I was alive.

This time, Hermione didn't even bother suppressing the tears of fright. As they rolled down her face, I noticed how Snape's eyes seemed to become less distant when he saw her crying.

Hermione quickly sat him up, doing her best to keep him awake.

"Please, please just hang on Professor."

I don't know if she was talking to Snape or if she was praying. She brushed some of his black hair out of his eyes and then turned to get him some tea.

I now have a great respect for Miss Granger. She held Snape's chin in one of her hands and the cup of tea in the other. She brought the cup to his lips and then tilted it, so the hot liquid ran down his throat.

I smirked as I saw Snape's expression. I could tell he hated being seen in this helpless state. It must really irk him that one: a Gryffindor witnessed him in this state and two: a muggle-born was helping him.

Hermione sniffed as she brought the cup away from his lips and placed it on the desk behind her. She took out a handkerchief and wiped his lips dry.

I saw Snape lean in for more contact. More touch. If I wasn't so surprised, I would have shown myself and gone straight to McGonagall.

I knew that I wasn't the only one who knew what Snape was doing. I saw Hermione's toffee eyes widen. She bit her lip and then leaned in closer to her former Professor.

When I saw her kiss Snape chastely, I thought my heart stopped. Oh wait, mine did a long time ago.

My mind was in shambles. A former student and a Professor… together? Oh the scandal! I looked back to my entertainment for the past month and saw the Hermione pulled away, an apology half uttered.

Snape put a finger to her lips.

"It's okay Hermione."

I think both Hermione and I jumped when he called her by her name. She smiled and threw her arms around him in an enthusiastic hug.

Severus Snape let out a long breath as he felt himself crashing to the floor. Hermione snuggled closer to him.

Now I was in shock. I had thought I had died… again. But when I saw Severus pull her closer to him, reality crashed.

I left. I had never seen Snape smile. It wasn't a goofy grin or anything like that, but a small smile.

I really wished that I could breathe. I needed air! I stopped and looked back toward the dungeons. I frowned. It was unethical. It shouldn't be allowed. I sighed. But it was love.

I shook my head as I glided through Hogwarts. I, Sir Nicholas, really need to stop spying on people. Who knows, maybe there is a way to kill ghosts. I shuddered and glided toward the girls' bathroom.

A good talk with Moaning Myrtle would make me forget all about Snape and Hermione.

Please Rate and Review! Thank you!


End file.
